Talk:Main Page
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the Main Page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal. ---- We need to change the Featured Media its been there for nearly a year. [[User:Lucan07|'Admin'Auditor(e)]]''Talk'' 21:44, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Maybe there should be some kind of a system to pick the next picture, or maybe just choose a picture at random? GMRE 16:56, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm good idea but I don't think any such system exists unless you plan on making it, maybe picking a random photo. [[User:Lucan07|'Admin'Auditor(e)]]''Talk'' 21:38, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Im quite sure such a program exists (its just the way you code the picture in the source mode) Gboyers would know something about this im sure. Also, who is using the new wikia skin? [[User:Kronos890989|'Admin'Kronos]] 21:31, October 25, 2010 (UTC) As far as I know, the new "skin" is mandatory. GTA wiki already split in two because of the new and considerably inferior page design. They basically copied the entire site to another server. http://gta.wikia.com/Oasis GMRE 10:23, October 26, 2010 (UTC) For now the oasis BS isnt permanent, until November 13th er something, you can change it in the preferences as you would with the regular skin. Anyways i fixed the wiki logo and background and stuff, it doesnt look to bad to me, what do you think? [[User:Kronos890989|'Admin'Kronos]] 22:39, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Post proposals for next featured article / media into a list here ﻿The top item on the list should be deleted after the media is chosen, thereby causing the whole list to move up by 1 item. All articles can be chosen, despite the amount of info in them. Bullets. Im happy that they are gone, now everything is straight and tidy. Im guessing you used a table for that? [[User:Kronos890989|''Bureaucrat''Kronos]] 23:17, July 11, 2011 (UTC) :Well, sort of. I added all the links into into the original table, that contains the picture links. :GMRE 14:09, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Slideshow Some Admin should change the pictures in the Main page slideshow soon. This can wait for some weeks, but here some ideas for new pics: *1. Awan Cendawan Power Plant/Power Surge - Text about either the plant or the mission. *2. Gaceta Nacional del San Esperito - One of the issues. *3. Tuk-Tuk Laa - (Text) *4. Taking Out The Garbage - Pictures from the mission. *5. Gas Holders *6. Nuevo Estocolmo This was just random ideas. Both games have three pictures. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Orderman'Saddex]] 16:44, September 2, 2012 (UTC)) It looks nice now, but Gas Holders are not the largest, that's either Drilling towers of Offshore rigs or Bio Fuel Shafts. It should be instead "are among the largest". Otherwise, it was a good mix of pictures. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Orderman'Saddex]] 18:56, September 2, 2012 (UTC)) "Did you know?" The "Did you know" was a very good add-on. But a bulleted list should instead be used. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Orderman'Saddex]] 15:09, September 3, 2012 (UTC)) :I'll add a few more random facts. GMRE (talk) 17:57, September 3, 2012 (UTC) ::When are we going to change the Did you know? facts as they are getting kinda old now. ::Middleton83 (talk) 13:59, October 8, 2012 (UTC) :::As soon as someone thinks of them. GMRE (talk) 15:18, October 8, 2012 (UTC) :::::I love the last "Did you know?" :D Thanks, SlitWeaver 19:35, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Other things to add Could we add more things to the main page such as a community news page for the Just Cause 3 page? I think it would be a great addition to our wiki. If we could also have a user of the month section as well where we vote on someone other than ourselves in a democratical manner? It makes a wiki look good and stand out so could we add these sort of things, please? EnemyHunter (talk) 19:26, November 18, 2012 (UTC) :All Just Cause 3 news is already in the Just Cause 3 News article. What exactly did you want to add? :How would we determin the "user of the month"? User:Kronos890989 could make a poll I guess, but the poll could be voted on by anyone. We might have to use a blog and vote with comments. I guess we could add someting like that. GMRE (talk) 21:15, November 18, 2012 (UTC) ::I was thinking about a monthly featured article feature for both Just Cause games. I think with Kronos making a poll, it wouldn't be a bad idea. Your idea is very creative however. I would be interested to hear everyone's opinions as well. Can we still keep the current features because not alot of other wikis have it. This wiki is gonna look great if we can do this. EnemyHunter (talk) 21:49, November 18, 2012 (UTC) :::Polls are quite easy to make and I do like the idea of having a poll on atleast something on the main page, it doesn't necesarrily have to be about people; it could be about what game someone likes more or who your favorite character is. I do like the idea of user of the month but poles are too easy to manipulate as voting for yourself is a possibility which shouldn't be allowed. [[User:Kronos890989|'Admin'Kronos]] 02:36, November 29, 2012 (UTC) ::::There could be a polls section at the bottom of the page, that includes like 4 polls (possibly layed out in an nvisible table) on different things. ::::All polls should definitely have at least 6 options and an option like "someone/something else".GMRE (talk) 16:27, November 29, 2012 (UTC) :::::It seems as though a poll is going to become a part of the main page soonish. An option for "someone/something else" is smart, though I don't know if the bottom of the page is the best location for polls, more people would see it near the top. [[User:Kronos890989|'Admin'Kronos]] 23:51, December 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Top right it is then. GMRE (talk) 16:22, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Minor spelling error Since non-admins can't edit the main page, I'll just put this here: In the sixth Did you know, "which weren't blewn up at all" should be "which weren't blown up at all". Mauritsio (talk) 21:30, August 2, 2013 (UTC) :Oh. Will be fixed shortly! ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 22:09, August 2, 2013 (UTC))